Tragédia e morte, o passado dos Kiryuus
by Juhh
Summary: As dores do gêmeo renegado pelos pais e a vingança de uma vampira puro sangue selará o fim da famosa e tradicional familia de caçadores Kiryuu. Um passado que deveria ser esquecido... História recontada ao ponto de vista do Ichiru.


A noite era calma na casa da família caçadora de vampiros Kiryuu, a neve caia pacificamente lá fora, mal poderiam imaginar o episódio trágico que ocorreria naquela noite tão gentil.

Tudo começou quando a mulher engravidara, sim, seu ventre era amaldiçoado ou abençoado? Dera a luz a duas crianças, gêmeos, dois lindos garotos. Como poderia imaginar? Um deveria ter devorado o outro na busca por alimentos dentro de seu ventre, sobrevivendo assim o mais forte, o caçador mais habilidoso e o orgulho da família.

Com o passar dos anos, os meninos foram crescendo e logo todos puderam ver qual dos gêmeos era o mais talentoso, o sucessor, Kiryuu Zero. E o que resta a mim? Kiryuu Ichiru? O nada, simplesmente nada.

Sempre admirei meu irmão, queria ser como ele, queria ser ele. Meus pais me desprezavam assim como toda a Associação dos Caçadores, eu era um inútil, um peso. Por sermos gêmeos sempre fomos comparados desde que nascemos, e isso me destruía cada vez mais por dentro, sim, aquilo me matava aos poucos e o ódio crescia em mim.

"_Mas a culpa não é sua Zero, não é?"_

Era deles, só poderia ser! Maldição nefasta essa a dos caçadores gêmeos, um forte e outro fraco, um habilidoso e outro com habilidades ínfimas, sempre você e nunca eu. Com o passar dos anos a minha fraqueza, minha doença e meu ódio cresciam mais e mais. Por que ninguém reconhecia minha existência?

"_Você me reconhece Zero? Não importa se for o único."_

Por mais que eu o odiasse, minha dor era maior que o meu ódio. Por mais que todos me abandonassem, eu sei que você estaria ali, você cuidaria de mim, meu habilidoso e gentil irmão e isso me destruía. Isso me faz lembrar o dia em que nós a vimos, vulgarmente conhecida como Princesa louca florescente, a puro sangue Hiou Shizuka.

"_E você lembra Zero? A sangue puro que me salvou e te amaldiçoou."_

Eu havia fugido de casa, tinha alegado uma febre falsa, sempre me deixavam sozinho quando eu estava doente, sempre me deixavam desamparado em qualquer momento para dizer a verdade, acho que estavam aguardando pelo dia em que a morte me tomasse à vida que eu nunca deveria ter recebido. Você estava indo para a despedida do nosso professor, nosso mestre, mas que nunca fora meu de verdade, ele sempre fora apenas seu. Eu era apenas um aluno imprestável e ele nunca olhara para mim com os mesmos olhos que olhava para você, porque você era o melhor, o exemplo, o pupilo da associação.

– Você não deveria estar aqui, você está com febre precisa descansar em casa.

Foi o que você disse preocupado em me ver, a febre era uma mentira e você deveria saber. Então quando nós a vimos, ela estava chorando olhando para um pé de cerejeira, achei-a de uma beleza inigualável, queria falar-lhe, fazê-la sorrir, mas como sempre eu estava errado, não é Zero?

– Ela é um vampiro. – você disse

Eu nem ao menos pude perceber; essa era a nossa diferença, você um caçador nato e eu apenas a presa arisca. O ódio tornou ao meu coração novamente, mas não pude dizer-te, lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos tristes, não importa o quanto eu tentasse, você sempre seria o melhor. Havia um abismo entre nossas forças, nossa capacidade como caçadores, você habitava o topo desse abismo e eu? Eu simplesmente desaparecia na escuridão de sua profundeza infinita.

"_Então finalmente eu a encontrei. Foi preciso uma vampira para resgatar o que restava de mim, filho dos caçadores que mataram seu amor, das profundezas do abismo solitário que eu vivia, ela iluminou minha vida e foi boa para mim. A única."_

Como de costume todos estavam centrados demais em sua existência para perceberem meu desaparecimento, aos olhos deles, certamente, seria um desperdício utilizar o mínimo de atenção em mim. Eles se arrependeriam por isso, nos últimos momentos desejariam ter me amado, ter prestado atenção em mim, mas era tarde mais. Suas mortes estavam marcadas, suas vidas seriam roubadas e seus destinos selados naquela noite, a última.

A neve branca que caia lá fora logo seria manchada com o vermelho do nosso sangue, teu sangue. Shizuka-sama estava cada vez mais próxima, eu a observava de longe, eis então que você abre a porta.

"_Percebeste sua ilustre presença, não é Zero? A vampira que amaldiçoaria seu destino."_

- Você é uma criança tão sensível, você me descobriu antes dos seus pais. Os gêmeos dos caçadores de vampiros. Tudo tem a ver com o destino pecaminoso?

- Do que está falando?

- Quem não aprecia a vida não merece viver. - Ela sussurrou.

Sim, eu estava perto, tão perto que poderia ouvir as batidas do seu coração desesperado Zero, pela primeira vez vi o medo em seus olhos, a sensação me era tão doce.

- Deixe-me compartilhar o fruto do pecado com você. – Shizuka apanhou-te nos braços e afastou-se de nossos pais que vinham desesperados por ti.

"Nem se deram conta que eu não estava lá também, vivo ou morto para eles pouco importava, não é?"

- O que uma puro sangue como você quer conosco Hiou Shizuka? – eles indagavam-na sem tirar os olhos de você.

- Vocês mataram aquela pessoa, vocês devem pagar.

Ela cravou as presas em seu pescoço, compartilhando contigo um laço que eu jamais teria, dando-te a imortalidade que eu jamais conseguiria. O sangue quente caiu sobre a neve branca, manchando-a, ferindo sua pureza esbranquiçada.

Nossos pais correram ao seu encontro, a qualquer custo iriam destruí-la, para eles o filho prodígio era o mais importante. Mas foi tudo em vão, a batalha já estava perdida desde o começo. Antes que pudessem perceber estavam mortos em nossa antiga sala de estar e havia sangue por toda parte.

"Nosso sangue"

Morte. Meus pais estavam mortos e seu filho prodígio amaldiçoado pela sede imortal, a família destruída; a vingança concluída. Em meu coração não havia dor, não havia remorso. A missão estava cumprida.


End file.
